


Electric Love

by AwkwardEqualist



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, OH weed is mentioned, also pet names, cursing, drug mention, honestly most of this is fluff, no lemon, no slurs actually used, not graphic, sfw, shower scene, skhgdljk, slurs mentioned, some arguing, steamy scene, there is making out, there's not much comfort tho, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardEqualist/pseuds/AwkwardEqualist
Summary: Steve and Billy have a thing. Not that they are a thing, because they aren't but they have a thing going on. And now they finally have some time to themselves, just themselves, and nobody knows and it's almost like they have their own little world. But it's only for a weekend so what's next?Based on the song "Electric Love" by Borns





	Electric Love

Billy sat comfortably on the couch, watching Steve twist around the room tidying.

"Baby, come here." Billy smirked at how Steve's face scrunched slightly at his words.

"Why?" The sucker stick lodged into the corner of his mouth bobbed with his words.

Steve bent over to pick up a magazine he'd knocked off of the coffee table. Billy couldn't help but admire the view.

But he huffed a grumble of a sigh. "Just come here? You've been picking up since I got here, you barely said hello."

They had an entire weekend to themselves but Billy was more than ready for it to start. Steve's parents were away and Neil thought he was on a camping trip that some of the guys from the team decided to throw together last minute. 

Steve turned to look at Billy. He pulled the cherry sucker out of his mouth. "You've been here for fifteen minutes and no one's stopping you from coming over and saying hello to me." He pressed his lips to the shrinking candy and sucked absentmindedly.

"Stevie, babe, just come here, god," Billy said in a miffed tone, but he was smiling. He reached his hands out and sat up a bit straighter.

Steve stuck the sucker in his mouth and placed the magazine back onto the table. He casually made his way over to the couch and crossed his arms at Billy.

"So did you miss me?" he said around the candy. He smirked and the sucker stick angled awkwardly.

"You know I did, baby." Billy smiled and reached up, grabbing Steve by the elbows and tugging him closer.

Steve bent at the waist and Billy pulled the sucker out of his mouth. Steve dramaticized wrapping his lips around the candy. Billy couldn't not notice, but he tried to ignore it.

Steve leaned in so their faces were maybe an inch apart. "Hey."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Hey. Kiss me."

Steve shook his head. "I came over here, so you kiss me."

Billy took the hand that wasn't holding Steve's sucker and placed it across the back of Steve's neck. "But do you want a kiss?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's fine." Billy leaned back, away from Steve, and popped the sucker in his mouth.

Steve's jaw dropped slightly. "Bastard. That's nasty, that was in my mouth." He paused. "And it's fucking mine, give it back!" Steve reached for it.

Billy stuck his foot out, pushing Steve back. "Yeah, it was in your mouth. My tongue is in your mouth all the time and it still goes back in my mouth."

Steve laughed at that, still trying to shove Billy's foot away from him. "I'll give you a kiss if you give me it back!"

Billy pretended to consider this, but only for about two seconds.

He held the sucker out to Steve, who took it and then fell into Billy's lap. Billy wrapped his arms around his guy. "Hey, princess."

"Hey, babe." Steve leaned into Billy and pressed their lips together.

Billy smirked and closed his eyes, letting his hands roam Steve's back and sides. Their shoulders were pushed together and Steve's weight on him was nothing more than reassuring, comforting.

Steve pulled back and started sucking on the candy again. He was horribly faking innocence.

Billy pulled the sucker out of Steve's mouth. "I want another taste."

Billy cupped the back of his boyfriend's neck and stuck his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve groaned but pushed back into the kiss.

When Billy pulled back, Steve was smiling and they were both a little breathless.

"Could you taste it?" Steve asked.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

Steve shoved his shoulder and leaned his head down, softly mouthing kisses onto Billy's neck.

"Yeah," Billy said, sticking the sucker into his mouth while Steve was occupied. "I could taste it."

~//~

Steve was buzzing around the room again, but now he was dancing. The music wasn't too loud, just had a heavy bass, but they both liked that.

They both knew Billy liked to watch.

God, Billy's boy was gorgeous. When he let himself loosen up once in a while he could move and Billy was ever the captive audience.

Billy took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. "Beautiful, Stevie."

Steve turned and faced him, cheeks flushed and an excited smirk on his face.

"What do you think about when you go to parties?" His tone was low, and his tongue ran across his lips quickly. 

Billy squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

Steve came over and sat down, throwing a leg over Billy's thigh. He took the bottle out of Billy's hand to take a drink himself. "Every night that you're at a party, what do you think about?" 

Billy sat for a minute, watching Steve drink, and thought. "I think about what it'd be like if girls weren't throwing themselves on me."

Steve nodded and hummed, wide eyes fixed on Billy. "What else?"

Billy took the bottle back to take another sip. The truth was making his tongue feel heavy. He was nervous.

"Honestly? What it'd be like to bring you and keep an arm around your waist. Put my jacket on you so everybody knows you've got a date."

Billy took a long swallow and closed his eyes. This was all relatively still new-- for both of them.

He felt Steve lean his head against Billy's shoulder. "Every night, hm?" He sounded like he was trying to mock Billy but they both knew he was just eager to pull an answer out.

"Every party, my mind is running around how to take you out." There was a moment of stillness between the two of them.

Steve got up and turned the music up louder, starting to dance again.

He turned around and grabbed at Billy's empty hand. "C'mon, dance with me."

Billy smiled but didn't stand. "I like watching you."

Steve didn't let go of his hand. Billy didn't pull away.

"Let's pretend we're at a party."

Billy bit his lip. Steve looked serious and... Hopeful?

Billy felt like saying no would have the same effect as crushing a freshly lit cigarette under his shoes. Put out a light, make a mess, and waste a perfectly good opportunity to enjoy himself.

“You scared or something?” 

Billy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so scared you'll drop my ass after you see how bad I am at dancing.” 

Steve smiled and squeezed Billy's hand, pulling steadily. “No worries then, babe, I won't dump you for having two left feet.” 

Billy sighed dramatically and stood up, nodded his head to the music. He definitely wasn't much of a dancer, and not even a cute guy could change that.

Steve was more loose with his movements and Billy ate it up, even laughing out loud a couple times.

Neither of them let go of the other's hand.

~//~

Billy had Steve in his arms bridal style and they were both tipsy. Steve more so than Billy, but they both still had their heads. 

It was just a couple of beers, after all. 

“Just go down the fucking hallway, Billy,” Steve laughed. He held a hand out and pushed his head a bit farther from the wall. 

Billy rolled his eyes and shifted Steve's weight in his arms. “I am, Harrington.” 

Steve moved his arm up around Billy's neck and started sucking at where his shoulder met his neck. Billy startled slightly but kept stumbling towards Steve's room. 

He got them there and dropped Steve feet first onto the ground. Steve pretended to grumble a few complaints that really might not have really been any cohesive words. 

Billy opened the door for them and walked straight in, comfortable. 

He smiled and stretched his arms, pulling his shirt off in a slow, easy movement. “You okay with me sleeping in just boxers?” He turned around to see Steve's reaction.

Steve scoffed, already tugging his pants off. His balance was off, but he caught himself on his dresser. 

He smirked up at Billy. “If you're worried I'll cop a feel, don't be. I know you've got the wandering hands in this relationship.” 

Billy stuck his tongue out at Steve. He drove Billy up a wall and out the window sometimes. 

“I was just making sure, don't fuck around, baby.” He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his legs, stepping out once they were on the floor. 

Billy reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's shirt collar, pulling Steve over into his space. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable while we're up in each other's space, Stevie.” 

Steve set his hands on Billy's shoulders, smiling softly. “Yeah.” He glanced down at Billy's mouth. “You know what?” 

Billy let go of his shirt, gently running his knuckles up and down Steve's chest. He licked his lip. “No, tell me what, baby.” 

Steve pressed his hands right into the fronts of Billy's shoulders and shoved him hard. Billy toppled back hard, smacking the bed with a grunt. 

“Fuck you,” Billy grumbled, sitting up and glaring at Steve. 

Steve peeled his shirt off and threw it down at the floor. “Not tonight, Hargrove.” 

He jumped onto the bed and straddled Billy's waist, pressed him down with open mouthed kisses.

Billy groaned into Steve's mouth, but pushed him back by the shoulder, squinting up at Steve. 

“Not to be a buzzkill, but I'm about to fall asleep and I'd rather not do that kissing.” He paused and looked to the side, at one of Steve's pillows. 

The fucker had like three, Billy only had one in bed at his house. Billy guessed Steve probably hugged one while he was falling asleep. 

Billy opened and then shut his mouth. 

Steve leaned down and kissed at his jaw. “Hmm?” he hummed against Billy's skin. He pulled back an inch. “Spit it out.” His breath was hot. 

Billy opened his mouth again. He felt his cheeks get red. “Can we, uh, cuddle?” 

Steve sat back, putting more pressure on Billy's thighs, but Billy didn't mind. The weight was pretty nice. “Sure. Figured we would.” 

Billy nodded. “I wasn't sure.” 

Steve nodded back. “Yeah, sure.” 

They stayed like that for about a minute, but when Steve saw Billy's eyes getting heavy, he started turning Billy and getting them tucked under the covers. 

They laid facing one another, each with an arm wrapped loosely around the other's waist. A few sleepy kisses were exchanged. 

Billy drifted off first. Steve laid and counted Billy's breaths until he couldn't think of the next number. 

“I think about you at parties, too, babe,” he whispered, with his eyes closed, right before he followed Billy into the night. 

~//~

Not much happened the next day. It was pouring out, thunder and lightning. 

They played card games all day. Steve won every time, until Billy threw his hand at the deck and scattered the cards. Steve yelled at him but was quickly soothed by the soft pressure of Billy's lips. 

The TV was on, but the two watched the sun go down through the window. Each had a glass of wine in hand. 

They only made a few snarky comments about where elbows were or whose head should be where, with comfortable silence settling around them. 

With night hitting and their glasses empty, they rowdily clambered into the bathroom. 

Billy's shirt came off and Steve stood leaning against the bathroom sink. 

“Well?” Billy said, unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Well, what, asshole?” Steve was smiling. 

“Let me see your skinny ass strip.” Billy's tone was serious, but the look in his eye was playful. 

Billy knew that he would back off if Steve said no.

He tried to not push serious things, this was still new and things felt different with Steve than with any girl he'd been with. Sure, Steve was a boy, but it wasn't just that. 

With girls, there was always another one Billy could sweet talk into leaving a party with him to sneak into the backseat of his Camaro to screw. But there was only one Steve. 

So, as he tugged his jeans down to his feet and stepped out of them, he watched Steve's face. 

Steve blinked at him with a steady smirk. “Why?” 

Billy shrugged. He felt chilly and exposed, even though he wasn't technically naked. “Save water, save the planet?” 

Steve chuckled and stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. “That's stupid, Billy.” 

“Yeah?” Billy smiled because he knew Steve was saying yes. “Princess, I bet you're just saying that because I said you have a skinny ass.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Do you ever shut the fuck up?” He kicked his pants off, holding onto the counter for balance, shucking his boxers off with them. 

Billy felt heat flush to his face, because, fuck, yeah, he'd seen Steve in the locker room and whatever, but, fuck, he hadn't ever seen Steve, so he quickly turned around to fiddle with the shower nozzle to turn it on and let it start warming up. 

But he just kind of stood there, staring. 

“What's wrong?” Steve stepped towards him and Billy could feel him close and it was weird-- good but new. 

Billy turned around and frowned. “It's different from mine and I don't want to break it.” 

Steve laughed out loud and pushed Billy to the side. “Move, I'll get it, you cute dumbass.” 

Billy took the moment that Steve was turned around to slide off his boxers, too, and dropped them on the ground, next to his pants.

Steve turned around and the water was running but Billy didn't move. 

There's this look Steve got when they would fight, when they used to really fight. It's like he thought that Billy was about to tear into him like an animal, and Billy regretted that fight every second of his waking hours and sometimes in his nightmares, because he knew that it's the one that Steve would be thinking of every time. 

And to see that look in Steve's eyes was enough to freeze the blood in Billy's veins. 

“Baby? You okay? Talk to me?” Billy reached out a hand slowly and waited for Steve to take it or come over to him or anything. 

As he waited, Billy realized he was naked but he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt so exposed. That thought scared him, made him want to run away or cover up, but it was Steve, and Steve needed him. And anyways, Steve was exposed and naked, too. Neither of them was alone in this. 

Steve reached out and put his hand in Billy's like a princess or a lady, and Billy would have said something, but Steve's eyes said he was still scared. 

“Billy, I-I don't think I'm ready to do anything serious yet.” 

Billy nodded. He understood and god, he just wanted to fix this. “You want me to get dressed? I can even go if you need, I'm--” 

“No, Billy, hold on, shut up.” Steve's hand squeezed Billy's and Billy was shaking and he didn't think it was just the room temperature. “I want to do this, I think it'll be nice, but I don't want any, touching or shit yet, because that sounds really fucking nice, but I'm worried about it, because I've never done it with a guy and I don't know how and right now I don't want to learn anything, I just want to enjoy you.” Steve took a shaky breath and Billy squeezed his hand back with a single pump. 

“I've never been with a guy either, princess.” Billy watched Steve's face relax and they both started laughing quietly, realizing maybe just how odd it was to be having this conversation now, with water running and absolutely no clothes on. 

“If that's settled, then--” 

Billy cut him off. “Real quick, though, baby doll, you can tell me no and I'll stop. I don't-- I really--” He cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling for ten heavy seconds. “I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want this-” he motioned between them with his free hand “-to hurt. Either of us. So you gotta tell me when something’s wrong and I'll do whatever I can to fix it. Just say the word, though, Stevie, and I'll stop. I'll stop for you.” 

Steve pulled Billy into a hug and held him around the shoulders. Billy's arms wrapped Steve's waist and he tried to not touch his butt. Steve noticed and started laughing again. “God, this is so fucking awkward. I love everything you just said but please get into my shower, you gorgeous idiot.” 

Billy grumbled and nodded, let go of Steve, and opened the shower curtain, carefully stepping in. 

“What's that Greek dude, that handsome one?” Steve asked. “It wasn't Hercules but he was Greek.” Steve stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind them. 

Billy rolled his eyes, opening a bottle of shampoo. Steve was so fucking stupid and Billy loved that about him. 

Completely ignoring the Hercules/Heracles argument that Billy knew they could carry for probably hours, if not days, Billy asked, “Can I have any more details?” 

Steve was conditioning his hair, and they stood facing one another, almost chest to chest. “Um, I dunno. The beautiful one. I think Aphrodite fucked him.” 

Billy blinked at him and gave him a smile. 

Steve shook his head. “Fuck you, you know who I mean! His name is in that saying, what ladies say about hot guys sometimes.” 

Billy thought for a second and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. They shuffled and bumped around one another so Billy could reach the body wash and Steve could rinse his hair. 

“Adonis?” Billy said finally. 

“Yeah! That asshole. You look like him. Fucking Greek god of beauty.” He tilted his head back into the water with his eyes closed and the light cast funny shadows over his face. 

Billy smirked and leaned over to kiss the side of Steve's mouth. “Thanks, baby, you ain't too bad yourself.” 

Steve shoved his shoulder but not hard. They both knew Billy thought Steve was hotter than hell. 

“That's not a saying, though.” Billy said, rubbing body wash over himself with his hand.

“What?” Steve started scrubbing his scalp with shampoo. 

“You said it was a saying, but Adonis isn't a saying.” 

Steve opened his eyes to glare at Billy, who was just staring at him neutrally. Billy wanted to smile but riling up Steve was easier when he acted serious. 

“You know what--” 

“No, tell me what.” Billy stepped closer to him. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and kissed him good, and maybe it was the water or maybe it was how stormy the weather had been all day, but Billy would've sworn it felt like electricity pulsing between them. 

~//~ 

Steve was curled up so tight into Billy's side, his warm breath tickling on Billy's neck and chin. 

Billy wasn't asleep. He should've been and he wanted to be, but he was thinking. 

Usually he didn't have to think when Steve was around, his mind calmed down and shut the fuck up and he just let himself be. 

But Steve was asleep and listening to that steady breathing, feeling that constant warmth right next to him, was keeping the pressure in his chest from getting so tight that it made it impossible to breathe.

But Billy knew that even if it did, Steve would wake up, and help him. Help him take a fucking breath. Steve was better than his own damn lungs sometimes, more loyal to Billy than his own body. 

Steve said something once about trauma, but Billy told him to shut up with the psychobabble and Steve never brought it up again. Billy didn't want to talk about it yet, because Steve probably meant Billy's house and his family, and because even if Steve was right, there wasn't anything they could do that wouldn't ruin everything and Billy was tired of ruining everything. 

Billy was tired. He closed his eyes. 

He had lied to Steve when he said that he thought about him at every party, because the truth was that Billy thought about Steve every fucking night. 

He never wanted to lose this. He would die before giving this, laying here with Steve, up. He would give up the Camaro and being the king and probably even Max and all of his family, if he could just keep his princess. 

Billy unwrapped an arm from around Steve and rubbed his eyes with the base of his thumb. It was going to be hard to go back to normal after this weekend. 

Neither of them had considered that. 

Billy didn't want to go back to avoiding Steve and picking stupid fights so nobody would catch on. Billy wanted to keep Steve and show him off, and he wanted Steve to do the same. Damn. 

He was tired of hiding and pretending and pushing the one person he actually cared about maybe for the first time in his life.

His head was getting louder and he groaned. 

Steve shifted slightly and smacked his tongue in his sleep. Billy wrapped his arm around Steve again, pulled him tight into his side.

Billy was just too damn tired. 

~//~

He didn't fall asleep until way late, but Billy was fine with that because they'd slept in. And their lazy Sunday morning turned into a slow Sunday night.

The radio was on, but Billy wasn't really paying attention. There was food on the stove and a beer in his hand, both much more important than whatever song was playing. 

Steve gently bumped his hip against Billy's. 

"C'mon, this is a good song," Steve muttered. 

Billy tuned in. “Somebody to Love” was just starting.

“You're right, princess, this is a great song.” 

He took the beer out of Billy's hand and set it on the counter. With his head dipped, Steve pawed at Billy's waist and tugged him closer. 

"Dance with me." 

Billy mumbled but complied, dropping his head to Steve's shoulder. After a moment though, Bill grumbled and pulled away. 

"No, no, no, Harrington, you're doing it wrong." 

Steve's eyes were narrowed and Billy tried hard to not roll his own eyes. "What do you mean I'm--" 

"You're acting like I'm some drunk chick at prom. Do it like this," Billy reprimands, fitting his hands to Steve's hips and moving Steve's arms around his shoulders. 

After a minute or so, Steve relaxed into Billy's lead and once again, he let his head sink to Steve's shoulder, breathing in his smell. "Better?" 

"Yeah," Steve murmured. "Much better." 

Billy smiled into his shoulder. “It'd be great to do this at prom.” 

Steve tensed up but didn't stop, his arms loosened around Billy's shoulders. 

“Yeah, prom.” 

Billy turned and kissed his neck. “Wanna wear matching ties?” 

Steve let go of Billy and took a step back. “For real, dude?” 

Billy kept his hands on Steve's hips and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, why not?” 

Steve scrunched up his face. “Because then we'd be outed to the entire fucking school?” 

Billy's eyebrows came together. Steve didn't look scared, he looked pissed. Billy swallowed, unsure what to say. 

“If we come out, is it really the same as being outed?” Oh, dumbass. Wrong. 

Steve scoffed and pushed Billy's hands off. Billy balled up his fists and bit into his cheek. 

“You know what, forget it, I was fucking around.” Billy stepped away and turned back the stove. “Oh, fucking hell, I burnt the beans.”  
Steve stood back and watched him. 

Billy turned all of the burners off and turned around to stare at the floor next to Steve’s feet. “Maybe I should leave.”

“If you’re just gonna be pissy because I don’t want the whole damn town to know about us, then yeah, you should, Billy.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Billy. 

Billy still didn’t look up. He closed his eyes for about ten seconds and then bit his lip hard. After a slow, deep breath, Billy grabbed a plate that Steve had put on the counter next to the stove and made up a plate with everything except the burnt beans. 

“I hope you like it, okay?” Billy picked up his can of beer and walked out of the kitchen. 

Steve heard Billy’s keys jingle as he picked them up from the stupid basket on the table beside the door that Steve’s mom insisted was necessary and friendly. Of course, Billy knew what it was for the first time he ever came over and he always left his keys in the damn basket. 

The door didn’t slam and part of Steve wishes that Billy had slammed the door, hard enough even to shatter the glass in it. But he didn’t.

Steve hears Billy’s car door slam. but then nothing else. No engine revving, no squealing tires, nothing. 

And then Steve realizes that Billy can’t go home or his dad will find out that he wasn’t on some trip or whatever lie it was he told. And Billy’s dad might beat his ass just for lying-- not even considering what he might do if he finds out that his son likes boys. 

Steve sighs and runs his hands over his face. This is so shitty. 

“This is so shitty,” he mutters as he stomps up into his bedroom. 

It doesn’t really matter, though, because he knows he’s right. The whole town doesn’t need to know their fucking business, who does Billy think he is, trying to wave some rainbow flag around or some shit? What is Hargrove thinking? Is he really that much of a dumbass?

And Steve’s thoughts dissipate as sleep takes him over, eating away at his anger, too, until his breathing evens out. 

~//~ 

Steve woke up feeling chilly and when he reached behind himself for Billy, Billy wasn’t there, and then everything from last night’s argument came back up into Steve’s memory and he’s mad again. 

He gets up and looks out the window and sees Billy’s car still there. Motherfucker. 

Steve jumps in the shower and when he gets out, he checks again. The Camaro is gone. 

If he wasn’t so mad, Steve is sure that he would have felt a little clench in his chest over his heart because Billy didn’t kiss him goodbye-- but since he is mad, he didn’t feel anything. 

Steve grumbles to himself the entire way to school, and only stops once people are close enough to hear him. Because unlike some people, he doesn’t want everybody to know he’s gay! 

Steve isn’t dumb and he knows what kind of whiplash that would bring on them. On himself! 

Billy is at his locker, but stands so his head is practically inside of it. So he won’t have to see Steve, probably.

Well, fuck him. Steve doesn’t want to see his pretty lips or the pissed off look that’s definitely plastered to his face. 

By lunch, though, Steve feels weird. He still hasn’t run into Billy, but the guys won’t shut up about him. 

“He got blown off for some hookup he had planned this weekend, I’m fucking calling it now,” Tommy says before tearing a hunk of sandwich off and chewing it loudly. 

“But why?” Steve was glad somebody asked, because he didn’t care enough to, but he still wanted to know.

Tommy swallows. “Because he’s mad whenever anybody talks to him but looks sad when he thinks nobody’s looking.” He takes another bite and then shrugs. “I’d say he got dumped, but Hargrove doesn’t date. He fucks.” 

Steve stares at the food on the tray in front of him. He’d lost his appetite. 

Which didn’t make sense, because it’s not like anything was wrong. 

It’s just the fact that a couple things were sort of lining up in his head. Like the fact that, yeah, Steve wasn’t dumb, but neither was Billy, which meant that Billy knew they’d catch shit for being gay. And the fact that Billy was apparently sad and pissy today, but purposefully not rubbing it all in Steve’s face. And then the reminder from Tommy that, oh yeah, Billy doesn’t do relationships, Billy doesn’t do commitment and intimacy. 

But here he was, offering all of that to Steve. And Steve basically spat in his face and called him a-- slur. A slur that they would probably get called a lot once they came out. 

Oh fuck, Steve needs to find Billy. But Billy wasn’t at lunch, so he was avoiding Steve. And okay, yeah, Steve probably deserved that, and honestly, Billy was probably trying to do it so that Steve didn’t have to see him either. But now Steve needs to see Billy.

It would be alright, because Billy wouldn’t miss practice this afternoon. He wouldn’t put up with the shit that the whole team would try to throw on him for missing, and Billy was also a firm believer in working out to work out any stray emotions. 

So Steve ghosted through his classes the rest of the day and basically bolts to the locker room. He changes the fastest that he ever has in his life and then jogs out onto the court, while the rest of the team pisses about. 

Billy is already out here, practicing free throws. Looking gorgeous. Steve walks up so that he’s within an arm’s length of the blond.

“Billy.” Steve cringes because of course now his voice is gonna crack.

Billy stops and turns to look at Steve. “Hey.”

He looks like shit. His eyes are red so he was either smoking weed or crying, but Steve doesn’t really care which right now. 

“Hey. I love you and I’m sorry and I wanna be your boyfriend, but in public, too.” 

Steve waits until Billy looks confused, and then he grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Steve loosens his grip once their lips meet and Billy relaxes into the touch, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. They don’t stop for a few seconds, and Billy remembers what he was thinking about how sometimes the way they touch feels like electricity. It’s good. 

Steve pulls away and looks at Billy. “This is gonna suck for a while.”

“My dad’s gonna try to kill me.”

“You can stay at my house.”

The door to the locker room slams open. “What the fuck.”

Billy wrinkles his nose. “You ready, princess?”

Steve nods. “Of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. I like this ship even though I've never ?? seen a single episode of stranger things actually??? i hope that Billy gets a redemption arc because traumatized characters never do. but!! that's exactly why he wont.... anyways.
> 
> Thanks to!! my beta reader & the one who introduced me to these boys : StressedOutPixie
> 
> (check her out if u havent yet tho fr)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !! I appreciate comments :) tell me what you thought !!!


End file.
